This invention relates to an adjustable light display assembly of the track light variety which can assume various configurations including wall and ceiling panels, support stands, including racks and advertising and display devices and the like.
Article display units are known in which interlocking elongated members are assembled to form slotted panels, the slots of which receive mounting devices such as clips or hooks for directly or indirectly supporting articles. These display units may be wall mounted or free standing. Such display units are the subject of my previous U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,323,163 and 4,420,087. FIG. 24 of the ""087 patent discloses a light tube located inside the display unit to provide a xe2x80x9cdramatic effectxe2x80x9d.
Track-lighting systems for general purpose illumination have been known for sometime. They are used in homes, factories, art galleries and industrial areas generally.
Electrical outlet devices are well known such as Glen, U.S. Pat. No. 5,052,937, Thurlow, U.S. Pat. No. 4,967,327, Smart, U.S. Pat. No. 4,690,474, Pantin, U.S. Pat. No. 3,012,217, Boyd, U.S. Pat. No. 3,308,416 and Grau, U.S. Pat. No. 5,517,391.
It is an object of this invention to provide an adjustable light display assembly of a track light type adaptable to various structures such as walls and ceiling panels, racks, poles or standards and advertising structures and the like.
Another object of this invention is to provide an adjustable light display assembly which is adaptable to standard manufacturing equipment and readily assembled.
A further object of this invention is to provide an adjustable light display assembly which is inexpensive to manufacture.
A further object of this invention is to provide an adjustable light display assembly which may be readily moved from one area to another and which is adaptable to both wall panels and free standing stands and racks.
Still a further object of this invention is to provide an adjustable light display assembly which can be used in advertising.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide an adjustable light display assembly which has the capability of being used at department stores to support articles of clothing and the like.
A further object of this invention is to provide an adjustable light display assembly which permits quick adjustments either laterally or vertically of the light mechanism.
Another object of this invention is to provide an adjustable light display assembly which has strength to support heavy loads including shelving, garment hangers and the like.
In summary, the present invention relates to an adjustable light display assembly capable of being used for multi-purposes in homes, factories and stores and the like which will become apparent from the following detailed description including the following drawings in which;